Sunil and Katrina's Story
by ragingtwilight
Summary: I know it's not a good title but this story explains a lot, maybe not for most of you but throughout this Fan-Fic it's going to explain A TON of how my imagination works. I've been day dreaming about this "Story" for a year and a half now and I may not be able to remember most of it but I'll try my best to remember. I hope you all enjoy this twisted tale of my Imagination.


(WARNING: I added myself to this story and NOTHING in here about me is true, you'll get more of what I mean later, but you'll only get what I mean if your one of my followers on InstaGram. Also, there is A LOT of singing here. But there is only one song by me that I created myself but that is REALLY far away from the front of this story.) This story goes all the way back to when Blythe took Vinne to see "Shake A Leg" in person. Let the story begin... Omg! Blythe said as she walked up to Vinnie and his new lizard friends. I never knew dancing could be so much fun! See? I told you there was nothing to worry about. Said Vinnie with a smart expression on his face. Well we should probably catch the plane home now, it's getting dark outside. Said Blythe, but at that moment- HEY! Shouted a girl. I think that came from the hallway.. Said Blythe as she got closer to the sound of what seemed like laughing and started to second guess herself but then four girls walked around the corner and knocked her over. WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING! One of them snapped. Blythe looking up, terrified of what had just happened noticed a girl with a coffee stain on her sweatshirt standing in front of her. Oh my gosh! Are you okay? She asked pulling Blythe to her feet. Uh, yeah I'm okay. Said Blythe still a little startled. My name's Laura. Said the girl. Nice to meet you Laura, I'm Blythe. Said Blythe. I work for those girls who bumped into you, sorry about that. Said Laura. Really? Asked Blythe. They remind me of a couple of girls... Said Blythe as she started to examine the stain on Laura's sweater. Laura noticed. This is just Amanda's coffee. Said Laura as she started picking at the stain. Who's Amanda? Asked Blythe. Amanda is one of the girls that I work for, she's the tall brown haired girl that yelled at you. Said Laura. LAURA! Shouted one of the girls. COMING! Laura yelled back. I have to go now but can we talk later? this'll only take a second, I promise. Said Laura as she rushed to the girls. The moment she turned around the corner, Blythe already started to hear a loud argument. What took you so long? I'm sorry I- You'd better not make this a daily thing. But I- BUT NOTHING. You need to start picking up the pace and you know it! Now go get me a new coffee since you RUINED my last one. I just- And go clean your shirt, you look like a mess. And I don't wanna be seen with a mess. I wouldn't wanna be seen with her anyway. Said another girl. All four of the girls started laughing as Blythe saw Laura's shadow lower her head and walk away. Poor kid. Said one of the lizards. Vinnie, making sure Blythe wasn't looking, snuck down the hall that Laura had went down. The other lizards slowly followed him also being cautious of Blythe. They quietly followed her down to a little room where she quickly started to brew a new coffee, they stayed and watched as she busily worked mumbling to herself reminding her the things that the girls had told her to do. The lizards hadn't noticed that the four girls were coming their way. One of the girls screamed when she noticed the lizards causing the rest of the girls to scream and the startled lizards to run into the room that Laura was working in, forcing Laura to stop what she was doing and drop the coffee to the floor and rush to the girls to try and calm them down. Whoa! What happened? What's wrong? Asked Laura with a little bit of fear in her voice. Those RODENTS could have killed us! Shrieked one of the girls. Rodents? But I thought I got rid of all the mice. Said Laura. Well apparently you thought WRONG. Hissed another girl. Mice? We're not mice! Shouted Vinnie coming out of hiding from under the table. EEEKKKK! There they are! Screamed the girl again pointing at the lizards. Either you fix this, or your fired. Said Amanda with a very cold, firm voice. Laura looked at the frightened lizards then back to Amanda, looking right into her eyes and said "No." Amanda froze. What did you just say? She asked, anger growing in her voice. You heard me. Said Laura, getting closer making her appearance more taller and threatening. The lizards stared amazed. I won't let you harm these lizards. Said Laura walking up to the lizards, picking them up and said. "And I quit." Then walked out of the room leaving the girls in shock and confusion. As she walked down the hall with the lizards held tight in her arms from anger she heard a faded voice from down the hall. Vinniiiieeeeeee... As she got closer she realized that the voice sounded scared. VINNIE? WHERE ARE YOU? She shouted. Loosening her grip on the lizards she shouted "BLYTHE?" LAURA? WHERE ARE YOU? Shouted Blythe. I'M DOWN THE HALL TO YOUR RIGHT. Laura shouted back. When Blythe approached Laura she sighed with relief when she seen the lizards. Thank goodness you guys are safe. She said as she started to settle down. Laura safely set the lizards on the ground. C'mon Vinnie, we gotta go now. Blythe said. Vinnie walked up to Blythe and they started their way down the hallway. Thanks for everything said Blythe as she walked down the hallway. Laura ran up to Blythe along with the other lizards. Where are you two going? She asked as she walked alongside Blythe curiously. Oh, we were just visiting here because Vinnie is a big fan of this show and he wanted to meet the dancers. Said Blythe pointing to Vinnie. Oh, ok. Said Laura. Blythe was a little confused when she noticed that Laura didn't ask how a lizard could ask to see dancers at a live T.V. show. As they exited the building Laura asked "So where do you guys live anyway? It can't be here since your catching a plane." Blythe stopped walking to answer her question. We live in down town city. Blythe said calmly. Oh My Gosh! You live in "Down Town CITY?" Laura asked excitedly. What's it like there? Is there a park? Is there many shops? Is the population REALLY two million people? WHOA! Yelled Blythe. Laura stopped. I'ts very nice there but sometimes it can be crowded yes there's a park there yes there are lots of shops and yes the population is two million people, well me and my dad moved there a while ago so I guess that makes the population two million two. Blythe answered as they started walking again. Do you think we could change that to two million three? Asked Laura with a smirk. Blythe froze with confusion, turned around and asked looking suspicious "What do you mean?" Laura ran down an ally and as she started to walk back, Blythe noticed she was holding something in her hand. I've kept a passport for Down Town City by my side for a while now in case I ever wanted to leave this dump. Said Laura showing the passport to Blythe. This place isn't the nicest home. Said Laura looking back at the ally way. But, this is the official Shake A Leg studio, how can you live here and how is it a dump? Asked Blythe even more confused. Oh no, I don't live IN the studio. Said Laura. I live beside it. She said pointing to the street ally. I don't have a home and even if I could live in the Studio, I'd decline the offer immediately knowing those four girls would be swarming it's ever corner twenty four seven. Said Laura giving the building a disgusted look. Blythe just stared, no words could escape from her no matter how hard she tried. All she could do was make a small squeak. Um, are you okay? Asked Laura. Blythe tried to answer but all that came out was "...home...ally...how..." Laura looked at her with a blank expression. Hoowwww l-long have you been living in the streets? Blythe was finally able to choke out. Ugghhh.. about six to seven years now. Said Laura with a smile. SIX TO SEVEN YEARS? How did you manage to live here THAT long? Blythe yelled. Whoa! Don't yell at me! Shouted Laura sounding a little offended. I got a job to be a co-worker at the Shake A Leg studio and I was lucky I was able to afford groceries, the pay here sucks! Said Laura, snarling at the studio. And I've been saving up for an apartment so don't yell at me for having to live in the dump, it's not my fault. Laura said looking back to Blythe calmly. Oh, Sorry. Said Blythe looking down feeling guilty. Laura noticed and started to feel bad. Sorry. Said Laura. I didn't mean to upset you or anything. She said. Blythe looked up and smiled as if to accept the apology. Uh, sorry to interrupt but when are we leaving. Asked Vinnie. Blythe picked up Vinnie. We're leaving right now. Said Blythe. With a new friend. Said Blythe looking at Laura. Laura smiled. Blythe looked a little confused when she noticed that Laura hadn't looked at her strange for talking to a gecko but decided to ignore it. Come on, I'll show you to the airport then we can go home. Said Blythe. Wait. Said Laura. I have to get something first. Said Laura as she started running down the ally way. When she came back Blythe saw that she was holding a little brown Teddy Bear. Childhood memories. Said Laura before Blythe could ask. They started walking then Laura looked back to the other lizards, whispered "Bye" to them quiet enough so Blythe couldn't hear, and waved. They waved back. I'm gonna miss that kid. Said one of the lizards. When they got to the airport Blythe's dad (Roger) ran up and hugged her. I was wondering where you went. He said excitedly. Roger examined Laura. Is this a new friend? He asked Blythe. Blythe nodded. Well it's nice to meet you.., and your name is? Laura. She said. I have a passport for Down Town City, which plane do we get on? Asked Laura. Oh uh, that's my dad. Said Blythe. We're getting on his plane. She said. Follow me ladies! Said Roger as they all started walking again. When they got on the plane Laura leaped around with excitement. Oh my gosh! This plane is HUGE! Said Laura happily. How do they MAKE these things? She asked. Well if you want to know that you can ask my dad when we land. Said Blythe as she sat down in a seat next to a window. Laura sat beside her. This is so cool! Said Laura. I can't wait 'till will get there, it's gonna be awesome! Said Laura excitedly. A women dressed in white passing out towels came by. Hot towel? She asked. Oh my gosh thank you! Said Laura as the lady handed her a towel. Want a towel? Laura asked Blythe. Nah, I'm good. Said Blythe. The lady replied with a smile and continued to walk down the isle. Everyone here is so nice. Said Laura as she examined the inside of the plane from her seat. Yeah, I hope you don't mind but it's gonna be a long ride and I'm kind of tired so goodnight. Said Blythe with a yawn. Goodnight. Replied Laura as they both rested their heads and slept. The next morning when they woke Laura noticed that they hadn't reached the ground yet and started to worry. Why aren't we on the ground yet? I thought we would have been there by now. Said Laura, starting to shake. It takes a while longer to get to Down Town City than just a couple of hours from where we came from. Said Blythe trying to calm Laura down. If it had of been only this long we would have had to take a car trip. Said Blythe. You've never been on a plane before, have you? She asked. No, and it's really scary when you look out the window. Said Laura. Well lucky for you this plane lands soon. Said Blythe. Thank goodness. Said Laura. They both laughed. When the plane finally landed Blythe and Laura both got in Roger's car, all luggage loaded in the trunk except for the stuffed bear, and they headed for Blythe's apartment. So where do you think you'll live? Asked Blythe. I'll get an apartment somewhere and hopefully I'll find a job too. You know, to pay for rent ans stuff. Said Laura. A job... hey. Said Blythe with an idea look spread all over her face. I work at a Pet Shop- You work at a PET SHOP? I LOVE PETS! Laura interrupted. Blythe looked at Laura. *clears throat* Sorry. Said Laura. Right, well I work at a Pet Shop and maybe I could get you to be my assistant. Said Blythe. Really? Asked Laura. Sure! But I'd have to get the "Ok" from Ms. Twombly first. Said Blythe. Eeekk! Thank you thank you thank you! Said Laura as she hugged Blythe. The car stopped, they were at the apartment building. They got out of the car and Blythe opened the passengers seat door and grabbed the little pet cage that Vinnie was in. I'm just gonna put Vinnie back in the Day Camp area. Said Blythe. Okay sweetie, then I need you to help me out here to unload. Replied Roger. Got it. Said Blythe. You wanna come? She asked. Laura gasped with a smile and walked with Blythe inside the pet shop. Whoa. Said Laura as she looked around. I'm just gonna put Vinnie in the Day Camp area with the other pets then I gotta help my dad with the luggage then I'll see if I can get you that job. Said Blythe. You wanna come see the pets? She asked. Laura nodded and followed. Hey everyone! Blythe announced when she came through the Day Camp door. BLYTHE! All the pets shouted, then ran towards her. Blythe placed down the cage, opened the door and let Vinnie out. What was it like there? Asked Penny. Blythe, how come you were on T.V.? Asked Minka. Oh Vinnie my good friend, how I missed you so! Said Sunil as he gave Vinnie a hug while they were still getting swarmed with questions. Were the dancers nice? Did the judges like your moves? How sad were you when you had to leave? Seriously Blythe, how did you get on T.V.? QUIET! Yelled Russell. All the pets went silent. They only JUST got back, give them some space! One question at a time please! Pleaded Russell. So uh *clears throat* How was the Shake A Leg studio trip? Russell asked them both. It was awesome! Replied Vinnie with a huge grin. When we got there one of the girl dancers were on vacation so Blythe had to fill in for her. It was AMAZING! Did you guys see her? Asked Vinnie. The pets nodded. Ohhh, so THAT'S how she got on T.V.! Said Minka. And after the show was over we ran into these mean girls and this other girl who was being picked on by them then me and a couple of other lizards I met followed her and the other girls found us, there was yelling, we ran and hid, the other girls called us mice I came out of hiding, there were girly screeches, the nice girl quit, she had a passport for Down Town City, she got on Blythe's Dad's plane with us and now she's gonna try to get an apartment and Blythe is gonna see if she can get her a job here at Littlest Pet Shop as her assistant. Vinnie smiled leaving the other pets open mouthed. So uh, where is this new girl? Asked Pepper. She's right here. Said Blythe as she pointed to the doorway and everyone watched Laura slowly walk in. All the pets stared for a short while until- Are you sure she's not just trying to replace you or anything? Asked Pepper. PEPPER! Shouted Russell. What? Asked Pepper half opologeticly half embarrassed. It's not very polite to accuse the new girl of anything. Said Russell. But I- Started Pepper only to be interrupted. ESPECIALLY when you don't even know her yet. Said Russell. Pepper grumpily mumbled to herself. Well I gotta go help my dad, I'll be right back. Said Blythe. Bye. Said Laura as she waved. Laura looked back at the pets and walked up to them. Hello. She said with a smile. See? She's not bad Pepper. Said Vinnie with a smart smile. Vinnie's got a point Pepper. Every pet looked up only to see Laura talking to them. And I'm not trying to replace anyone so I'm sorry if I gave a bad first impression. Said Laura, hands on her hips. All the pets were shocked. No words could escape. Are you guys alright? She asked looking a little concerned. No words. No nothing. No movement, no noise, not a sound. All they could do was stare. Um, Hello? Earth to pets? Said Laura confused. Vinnie blinked. Whoa, is it just me or have we been getting a little too comfortable with Blythe's ability? Vinnie asked the other pets while chuckling. They stared at him, scared to death, no one spoke, no one moved, all that was heard was complete silence. You could literally hear the sweat dripping down from the frightened little animals, until someone broke the silence. And what ability is that if you don't mind me asking? Asked Laura. Vinnie froze. His irises shrunk as he slowly looked up. Laura was looking straight at him as if he was going to answer her. Oh crud, it's for real. He replied. Laura sat down on the floor while all the pets nearly had a heart attack. Soooo, is anyone here gonna answer me here or should I just go? Asked Laura. Silence. Laura waited for an answer. none of them spoke. Laura gave them all a "Why aren't you answering me? I know you can hear me." look. She waited. Silence. Okay. Said Laura as she got up. I'll just go then. She said as she started to walk away. WAIT! Shouted Russell. Laura looked back and saw the scared little hedgehog and turned around. What are you trying to do? Asked Zoe. Are you trying to get us killed or something? Asked Pepper. She's not gonna kill us... I think. Said Russell. Are you? Asked Vinnie? Why would I kill such sweet little animals like all of you? Asked Laura, coming closer again. H-How are you doing that? Asked Sunil. Doing what? Asked Laura. Talking to us! Said Penny. How are you doing that? She asked. I've always been able to do this. Said Laura. Blythe ran back into the Day Camp area. I'm back! She said happily. And guess who got the official Ms. T approval of being my assistant? She asked. Laura gasped. They hugged. Eeeee! Laura squealed and jumped. Thank you so much, you have literally NO idea how important this is to me! She said excitedly. Blythe viewed Laura's grey sweater with the coffee stain still patched onto it. Oh, sorry. I'll go change my sweater, luckily I have a spare! Said Laura as she ran outside. Blythe looked at the pets and noticed that they were looking at her, very worried. What? She asked. When Laura came back she was wearing a clean, stain free sweater with three different shades of pink, Dark, Regular/Medium, and Light, but mostly Medium. Mmm it feels so nice to be in a clean sweater again. Said Laura smiling with her eyes closed as if to be very relaxed. When she opened her eyes again she noticed that Blythe was staring at her strange. What's goin- Can you understand the pets? Blythe interrupted. Laura's smile faded. Why? Asked Laura. Because they told- Blythe stopped. Laura's eyes widened. What were you saying? Laura asked with a smart smirk on her face, smiling again. Blythe almost laughed at the way Laura positioned herself as if she was trying to make a joke of what Blythe had almost said. Well well well, looks like we BOTH have a dirty little secret. Said Laura still smiling. Blythe almost burst out laughing with the way Laura was making herself look, and Laura knew it. Why are you doing that? Asked Blythe while roughly trying to keep her laughter under control. Doing what? Asked Laura, still making the face. Stop that. Blythe pleaded. What am I doing? Asked Laura acting innocent while still making that face and position. Stop *giggle* that's not *heha* funn-ny. Said Blythe, still struggling not to laugh. What's wrong? Asked Laura still continuing to make Blythe seem less upset. You know what your doing! Said Blythe. I'm not doing anything. Said Laura as she continued until finally Blythe started laughing. Your such a jerk! Said Blythe while laughing. I know I am. Said Laura while making a smart face. The pets were still watching, all of them giggling. When Blythe finally got back to her feet she was back to being somewhat serious. Well, me and the pets came to a conclusion and most of the votes were for you to stay so I guess you got lucky. Said Blythe while smiling. Laura was happy that making her laugh loosened her nerves but was confused. How many voted for me to go? She asked. Just one. Said Blythe. Which one? Asked Laura curiously. Blythe and the pets all looked at Pepper. Don't look at me, I just don't trust her. Said Pepper. YET. She said giving Russell a look. Pepper, it would be fun having TWO humans who can understand us around! I mean look at the possibilities, when Blythe is sick or out of town we'll have another human who can understand us so she'll know what were trying to say and we won't have to struggle just to try and ask for something. Said Zoe. Zoe's got a point. Said Vinnie. Since when do YOU care about what Zoe's got to say? You can climb walls! Said Pepper, starting an argument. HEY... you got a point there.. Said Vinnie. How does that even make any sense to call that a point? Asked Sunil. Pepper let's not go through this again. Russell begged. Why does she even have to be here? She could be an imposter or even a... a.. A SPY! Shouted Pepper. Here we go. Said Sunil, rolling his eyes. Yeah.. a spy. She probably has one of those spiky throwy objects in her pocket that ninja's use! And her spy name must be something like... Agent Red or.. Sergent Feather Net or even... THE PINK MISTRESS! Yeah I like that one, The Pink Mistress.. Said Pepper smiling, squinting her eyes suspiciously. So Pink Mistress... Said Pepper as she walked up to Laura. What is your mission here? Did you set a bomb in the Pet Shop while you "claimed" to be getting a new cleaner sweatshirt? Did you loosen one of the bolts on the air conditioner so it'll fall and possible land on Ms. Twombly while she's cleaning the shop? Oh! I know! You hired a few private investigators to steal Ms. Twombly's doorknob collection when the shop closes then to destroy the shop, leaving the Largest Ever Pet Shop to victory as THE best Pet Shop in Down Town City! AHA! Pepper stood on her hind legs, crossed her arms and squinted her eyes in suspicion while still smiling. The Mysterious Pink Mistress isn't so Mysterious anymore is she? Asked Pepper. Ack! Hacked Pepper as Russell pulled her back by the fur on the back of her neck. Pepper! What are you doing? Asked Russell. Pepper jumped back up on her four paws. I'm stopping The Pink Mistress from hurting anybody! Shouted Pepper. Her name is NOT The Pink Mistress! Her name is Laura! Russell shouted back. How do they know my name? Laura asked. I told them when you were changing your sweater. Said Blythe. Oh, okay. Said Laura. And she is NOT going to hurt anybody! Shouted Russell. How do you know that for sure? Pepper asked. Because if she was here to attack anyone, she'd have a weapon of some sort in her pocket but she doesn't have a pocket. Replied Russell. But what about her sweater pocket? Asked Pepper pointing to Laura's sweater. It's a different sweater Pepper. Russell complained, getting upset about the argument. EXACTLY! Shouted Pepper as she ran back up to Laura. Sooo, whatcha got in your pocket? Pepper asked. Laura pulled out her pockets revealing nothing, leaving Pepper looking dumb. Wow, don't you feel stupid now. Said Vinnie with a smart expression. I-I-I don't understand. Said Pepper, walking back slowly. You really should't judge people by their looks. Said Penny with a smile, trying to comfort the Skunk. I don't know about you Pepper but she doesn't really look like a robber or anything to me. Said Vinnie with a shrug. Well you really can't tell what kind of a person that person really is just by looking at them, you have to get to know them first. Said Zoe. Zoe's right. You should get to know her better first before you decide to judge her. Said Russell. (I WILL WRITE MORE SOON...)


End file.
